Emergence
by AiLikeRamen
Summary: Sequel to A New Hinata. After the Kiba and Sasuke incident, things have been going well for Kiba and Hinata. When the Chunin Exams come, people realize their feelings for Hinata and try to win her heart,however, Kiba won't let them!
1. Chapter 1

**Emergence…**

_Chapter One_

Months have passed since the Kiba-Sasuke incident, and things have been going great in Konoha; however, Sasuke has left the village for reasons unknown. Because he is gone, I can live a rather peaceful life with my "special someone". Under the shade of the tree, I watch Kiba run around in the field, playing with Akamaru. I release a tiny smile as I think of the happy moments that we have shared. I guess…now you _could_ call us a couple. Just saying it in my head, I can feel the blood rush to my face. On this sunny day, I am relieved that our worries are far and we can just think about each other.

"Ah—Hinata, you look worried?!" said Kiba as he walked over to where I am sitting. "Ah—Kiba…it's been months and yet you still can't read the emotions on my face." I said. "I can too!" he argued and playfully tackled me down. We rolled on the grass a little bit, and then he stopped when he was under me. He looked at my face and then sighed, "I wouldn't mind spending our whole lives this way." he said to me. "W-Who wouldn't?" I asked. I slowly became nervous, and I felt a warm rush on my face. He rolled onto his belly and started laughing. "Ha-ha…you're still stuttering." he said while laughing. "Hmph." I said. I then softly jumped on his body. "Oof…ah—I don't mind." he said lazily, "You're not that heavy anyways." "Should I take that as a compliment or as an insult?" I asked. "Hm—it depends if you're aiming to be thin or if you don't care about your weight." he explained. "I see…being thin would be nice." I said. "Oh really?" he asked, "I think you're fine just the way you are." I suddenly blushed and tried to hide my face. "Oh—did I make someone embarrassed?" he asked. "Um...shhh!" I mumbled while covering my face with my sleeve. He put his arm over my shoulder, "Ah—don't worry, it's okay to be embarrassed." he said. Under his right arm, we fell asleep together, bathing in the sun's warmth; Akamaru curled up to his left leg and we slept together.

I can see the glow of the sunlight through my eye-lids. I slowly opened my eyes and found Kiba still snoozing away. I checked his watch—it was about 3 pm. I'd love to stay like this forever, but we can't. I slowly stood up, and then I lightly shook Kiba. "Kiba—we've been snoozing here for awhile, we should go home now." I said. He rustled a little then got up and wiped some drool off his cheek. "It's been awhile, it's time to go home now." I said. "Oh—awww, why do we have to split apart so early?" he asked. "We have to because the Chunin Exams start 2 days from now and we want to get a lot of sleep—right?" I asked him. "Um—yeah sure." he replied. We both got up and started walking back to Konoha. "Gr…screw the Chunin Exams—I'd rather spend all my time with you." he said. "Get a grip lover boy." I said playfully, "We still need to pay attention to other things in this world." "I guess so." he said. He grabbed my hand and then we started walking to my house.

We passed the economical part of the city and hit the residential area. We walked passed silent houses while chatting away. "Do you think it'd affect our teamwork?" I asked. "Huh?" he retorted. "Do you think us being together would affect how we perform in the Chunin Exams?" I asked. "Nah—I think we'd do better." he said. Then he gave me one of his stupidly cute smiles…I had no choice but to agree. Even though, I still had a feeling it'd affect our team in a way. Pondering about my hypothesis, there was a few seconds of silence. "Ah—don't worry about it Hinata." said Kiba. He then put his arms around my waste and rubbed his nose against the back of my neck. I suddenly became tense and nervous. "I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered into my ear. A smile came over my face. "Thanks." I said. But in the end, I don't want to be protected…I want to be able to fend for myself, and protect him—I am determined to. After awhile we have reached my house, I then gave him a hug and waved to him good-bye. I then went into the house and had dinner with the family. As I was walking upstairs to my bedroom I met Neji. "What'd you do today?" he asked. "Oh—nothing." I replied. We've never been particularly close; I don't know what he wants. "Is that so?" he asked. "Yes…it is." I said. Then I walked passed him and into my bedroom. What is his problem, questioning me like that. It's not like he's my father, he doesn't need to know every detail of my life. "Ah—I'm just over-reacting." I told myself. I changed into my sleeping clothes then hid away into my bed. Today was a happy day, and I hope I dream about a future similar to what I have now.

A/N:

Ah…it's been awhile since I have written something that wasn't for school. My writing style may have changed a bit; I hope you people still enjoy reading my fan-fics. I don't think the sequel is 100 accurate to A New Hinata but I hope you people still like it. So—review and tell me suggestions about my writing or about what you want to happen because I'm considering adding things here and there. Thanks for reading. Have a good summer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

I woke up to the rustling of the trees outside my window, I quickly rushed to the window to see what was there—there was nothing. "Who or what would be up this early in the morning?" I asked myself. I ran back in the warmth of the blanket, at this time in the morning it was awfully cold. It was the day before the Chunin Exams and my mind was restless. The thoughts of what could and what should happen cycled through my mind. Giving up trying to go back to sleep, I stood up and looking out the window. It was almost dawn, the color of the sun whirled into the blue sky creating a peaceful sorbet of colors. "I wonder—I wonder if I have changed at all since we were split up into teams." I asked myself. I couldn't answer—I just simply stared into the glistening marbles of water resting on the tree leaves. I buried myself in thoughts of the future and regrets of the past. "Is this really happiness?" I asked.

I was knocked out of the trance when someone knocked on my door. "Y-You can come in." I said to the person as my door. The door slid open and then my father came in. "Good morning." I said to him—he didn't reply. "I know you would be up this early, the day before the Chunin Exams…you must be quite nervous." he said. I let out a soft sigh and said nothing. He turned around facing the door, "I would like you to try your best—show me how much you've improved." he said. Then he silently exited my room. "I really want to show him what I can do." I said to myself. Full of determination and courage I got dressed, grabbed my bag, and left the house. I started to walk to the usual training ground. I wanted to get there to study more then start training with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached the city area—the different scents of food filled my lungs. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet." I told myself. I looked around the stands of food and finally decided on some yakisoba for brunch. I continued walking down the street to find Naruto sitting on a bench all by himself. I stopped, seeing that something was bugging him, and sat down next to him. He gave me a cold look then stared at the ground again. "Is something wrong Naruto?" I asked him. He slowly brought his head up and looked at me. "Sakura left the village—she left to find Sasuke." he said. "I'm sorry Na—." I said but I was interrupted. He was hugging me—I could feel the cold, dampness of his tears on my skin. I didn't know what to say…I just sat there. "I—I truly like you Hinata." he said. I didn't react; I just sat there staring into the distance. "Would you forget about Kiba…and start over with me?" he asked. I couldn't say anything; deep-feeling that I thought were long lost emerged in my heart. He looking into my eyes…then came closer. I body jumped, I felt a familiar presence in the air. I turned my head to the left…there stood Kiba. "NARUTO….BACK THE HELL OFF!" he shouted. He started running toward us with his hands barred, ready to pounce. Naruto then stood up, pulling out a kunai, getting ready to attack. They got closer and closer, I stood up—"Stop." I said softly. I then thrust my body forward…hoping that one or both would stop this madness.

A/N:

Not much of ending—huh. XD Well, I hope this chapter was satisfying for those who had to wait. It's just that I didn't feel like writing the 2nd chapter out yet for some reason…oh well, it's out now. Well review, tell me what you think. Have fun!


End file.
